Black Valentine
by Michie Masako Ryoko
Summary: Asmita seharusnya tahu. Bahwa waktu bisa mengubah hal yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin. "Aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku. Menemaniku dalam kegelapan selamanya." Dan Asmita menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari kekasihnya itu. Dedicated for aicchan. Warning inside. Want to RnR?


**14 Februari 2014**

Asmita duduk termenung di kamarnya. Pemuda itu menatap kosong ke hamparan rumput hijau yang bergeming oleh angin di luar sana. Seakan tak peduli dengan hawa dingin yang perlahan mulai menggerogoti kehangatan di ruangan itu.

Hari ini adalah Hari Valentine. Hari di mana setiap orang berbagi kasih sayang dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, cairan hangat mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia terisak dalam diam.

* * *

.

.

Michie Masako Ryoko present

.

.

**Black Valentine**

.

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

Black Valentine © Michie Masako Ryoko

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Twist-plot, Yaoi, Gaje, dll.

Dedicated for **aicchan**

.

.

* * *

.

_Hari itu adalah saat dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya_

.

* * *

**14 Februari 2008**

Asmita melangkah dengan tergesa menuruni anak tangga menuju Kuil Aries. Ia tak ingin lari seperti Gold Saint kebanyakan, termasuk Shaka dan Fudo yang juga Gold Saint Virgo seperti dirinya. Oh, pengecualian untuk Ionia yang masih berjalan santai di tangga kuil Cancer. Kakinya memang tak terbiasa untuk bergerak cepat dalam konteks naik-turun tangga. Terlebih dengan Gold Cloth yang secara tak sengaja ikut membebani langkahnya itu.

Jika saja dalam Sanctuary diperbolehkan untuk teleportasi, pasti Asmita sudah memilih opsi itu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Sekali aturan, selamanya aturan.

Langkahnya terhenti. Bisa ia lihat semua Gold Saint sudah berkumpul di kuil dengan simbol domba itu.

Singkat cerita. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Pope mengumumkan lewat telepati bahwa akan diadakan perayaan Hari Kasih Sayang di Sanctuary. Tentunya semua Gold Saint diundang tak terkecuali dia yang selalu mengisolasi diri di dalam kuilnya.

Bugh.

Lengah, ia dengan tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berjalan dengan arah berlawanan. "Maaf," ucap Asmita spontan. Pandangannya beralih ke depan. Menyusuri tubuh dengan postur kekar bak Gold Saint Taurus itu dari bawah hingga berhenti tepat di wajah.

"Kalau jalan itu mata dipasang, bodoh," omel lelaki berambut biru pucat itu pedas, "Dasar kau ini. Minggir!"

Asmita pun bergeser sedikit ke samping. Memberi jalan kepada lelaki tan itu untuk pergi menjauh.

Dalam hati ia sangat kesal. Baru pertama kali ini ia menemui seseorang seperti itu. Asmita tahu banyak Gold Saint dengan sikap judes, terutama para Gold Saint Scorpio. Dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat mereka yang dari dulu memang tak pernah berubah kadar judesnya. Tapi sosok misterius itu sungguh berbeda.

"Asmita!"

Lelaki bersurai pirang itu menoleh ke belakang. Tampak Dohko dan Regulus lari menghampirinya. Mata birunya sekilas menangkap bingkisan coklat di masing-masing tangan keduanya. Ah, sepertinya ada yang baru mendapat hadiah Valentine.

"Kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana dari tadi," ujar Dohko dengan raut muka kesal. Sedangkan Regulus yang berada di sebelahnya mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan perkataan sang Saint Libra, "Aku pikir Asmita nggak bakalan datang ke sini,"

Asmita mendesah kecil. "Aku minta maaf. Ada sedikit hambatan saat perjalanan," tuturnya pelan. "Oh, iya. Dohko, lelaki tadi itu siapa?"

"Hm?" Dohko mengkedutkan dahinya bingung. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak mengenai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, dia Defteros. Salah satu Gold Saint Gemini dan adik dari Aspros. Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku―"

Regulus dengan usilnya memotong perkataan sang Virgo, "Asmita naksir, ya~~?" goda Regulus sembari menyikut Asmita. Gold Saint termuda itu tampak menyengir lebar diiringi alis yang naik-turun. Menambah kesan bahwa dirinya tengah menggoda lelaki cantik di sampingnya.

"Jangan ngawur! Siapa juga yang menyukai lelaki tak punya sopan santun seperti dia," sergahnya mencibir.

Sayang Dohko dan Regulus menangkap semburat merah di pipi Gold Saint Virgo itu. Yang secara tak sengaja akan menjadi bibit dari sebuah gosip baru yang 'hot'.

* * *

.

_Semenjak saat itu, aku dan dia saling benci satu sama lain_

.

* * *

**30 Mei 2009**

Satu tahun lebih telah berlalu. Hari-hari Asmita yang semula selalu tenang dan damai kini terusik oleh lelaki bernama Defteros. Ia tak menyangka kalau kejadian saat itu berimbas dengan akibat yang lebih fatal. Asmita masih ingat salah satu tingkah nakal dari lelaki tan itu. Untuk dipertegas, paling nakal dari tingkah lainnya.

Saat itu ia sedang bermeditasi, hal yang sudah turun-temurun dilakukan oleh Gold Saint Virgo. Tiba-tiba saja konsentrasinya goyah ketika Defteros dengan tak berdosa lewat di depannya dengan shirtless. Karena konsentrasi goyah, Asmita pun jatuh tak elit dengan kaki bersila di lantai kuil yang keras. Dan ia berani bersumpah akan melempar lelaki kurang ajar itu ke Neraka terdalam jika saja kesabarannya benar-benar habis saat itu.

Asmita mendongakkan kepalanya. Di sini lah sekarang ia berada. Kuil Gemini, kuil urutan ketiga dari Kuil Aries. Kuil dengan simbol dua sosok kembar. Persis tercermin ke para penghuninya.

Awalnya Asmita tak ingin datang ke kuil yang katanya 'sedang merayakan ulang tahun para Gold Saint di dalamnya' itu. Tapi entah mengapa, ada sesuatu di hatinya yang memaksanya untuk datang.

Paradox yang melihat Asmita datang, langsung menyambutnya dengan suka cita, "Eh, ada Asmita. Ayo, masuk! Nggak usah sungkan-sungkan," tawarnya dengan nada ceria. Asmita mengangguk singkat sebelum berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam kuil. Meninggalkan gadis bersurai biru muda itu menyambut tamu lainnya.

Sepanjang jalan, ia bisa melihat semua Gold Saint tengah asyik menikmati pesta yang berlangsung meriah itu. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Saat yang seharusnya digunakan untuk melepaskan penat di ranjang yang empuk. Asmita terkadang tak mengerti pemikiran dari rekan-rekannya yang kadang labil kadang absurd itu.

"Heeeh~ Ada biksu cantik rupanya,"

Ia pun melirik dengan kandungan death glare tinggi ke penyindir yang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Defteros. Pengganggu yang lebih mirip iblis ketimbang seorang Saint, menurut Asmita pribadi.

Sementara yang diberi death glare malah menyeringai. Ditegaknya segelas wine di tangannya masih dengan tatapan mengejek yang ditunjukkan untuk lelaki bersurai pirang panjang di depannya.

Asmita berdecak kecil sebelum melenggang pergi. Ia tampak bersungut-sungut walau hanya dari dalam hati, _'Awas saja. Suatu saat nanti, Buddha akan memberikan hukuman yang setimpal untuk orang sepertimu,_' batin Asmita marah.

Tak jauh berjalan, Asmita kembali (lagi) bertemu dengan Gold Saint Gemini lagi. Kali ini dua orang sekaligus. Yang satu Aspros, kakak Defteros, dan satunya lagi adalah Kanon, adik Saga.

"Halo, Asmita," sapa Aspros dengan halusnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya, Aspros justru ramah dan sopan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Saga dan Integra―yang dalam kasus ini adik Paradox. Memang sudah takdir bahwa kakak-adik Gemini memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang. Untungnya hal itu tak berujung menjadi sebuah konflik. Karena menurut legenda, kekuatan Saint Gemini konon dapat menghancurkan seluruh galaksi di alam semesta. Jadi jangan heran jika mereka bereenam memiliki pengawasan paling spesial dari Pope Sage.

"Habis cipika-cipiki sama Defteros, ya~?" sahut Kanon menggoda.

Gawat! Sepertinya desas-desus dirinya yang berpacaran dengan Defteros sudah tersebar ke penjuru Sanctuary. Ingatkan dirinya untuk menghukum siapa pun yang telah membuat gosip tak sedap itu.

Aspros yang bingung dengan ucapan pemuda itu menoleh ke Asmita, "Kau kenal dengan Defteros, ya, Asmita?"

Baru saja Asmita akan menjawab 'tidak', Kanon sudah menyela, "Calon tunangannya Defteros~" ucapnya setengah berbisik. Aspros yang mendengarnya hanya ber-oh ria dengan mengangguk-angguk. Pandangan lelaki itu kembali beralih ke Asmita. Dua sudut bibirnya menarik membentuk sebuah senyum.

"Baguslah. Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir adikku akan jadi perjaka selamanya,"

Saat itu juga, Asmita banjir keringat.

* * *

.

_Awalnya aku berusaha menyangkal perasaan ini._

_Tapi perlahan, benih cinta mulai tumbuh di antara kami_

.

* * *

**25 September 2010**

Asmita berjalan sembari mengeratkan jubah putih yang melingkupi tubuhnya yang berbalut Gold Cloth.

Ia tahu bahwa hari ini sedang musim gugur. Temperatur udara menurun, namun tak seekstrim di musim dingin. Ya ... mungkin saja jubah ini sebatas penyamaran agar tak diketahui oleh musuh. Karena yang paling mencolok dari para Saint, terutama Gold Saint, tak lain adalah Cloth mereka yang bersinar terang mengkilau.

Asmita memang tak terlalu tahu apa-apa kecuali ia memang diperintahkan untuk memakai jubah putih. Itu saja. Tanpa harus bertele-tele memikirkannya.

Bisa ia lihat, Defteros yang berdiri membelakanginya kini berbalik dan menatapnya terkejut, "Kenapa kau ada di sini!?"tanya Defteros agak kasar.

Alih-alih menjawab, Asmita maju dan berdiri sejajar dengan lelaki bersurai biru pucat itu, "Ini perintah dari Pope," jelasnya dengan tenang, "Ia memintaku untuk menemanimu dalam misi ini,"

Mendengarnya, Defteros membuang muka, "Dasar lelaki tua itu," decihnya kesal. Ia pun menarik sesuatu yang terikat rapi di lehernya. Lalu diulurkannya kain panjang dari rajutan wol itu ke Asmita dengan enggan, "Ini syal untukmu,"

Asmita mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia memandang ke Defteros. Memberinya tatapan yang dimaksudkan untuk meminta kejelasan kata-katanya tadi.

"K-Kita akan ke daerah yang dingin. Jadi kau harus menjaga suhu tubuhmu tetap hangat," ucap Defteros agak terbata dan―mungkin canggung.

Asmita pelan mengambil kain di tangan Defteros, "Oh, terima kasih. Kamu ternyata baik sekali," ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman Asmita, Defteros langsung gelagapan, "J-Ja-jangan geer! A-A-Aku hanya ... Argh! Bedebah!" Lelaki tan itu pun berjalan menjauh dengan emosi. Disusuli Asmita yang tertawa geli dengan tingkah Defteros yang menurutnya lucu itu.

* * *

.

_Sayang, Tuhan berkehendak lain_

.

* * *

**30 Juni 2011**

Awan hitam mulai berarak menutupi langit. Hujan pun turun. Awalnya sebatas rintik-rintik, tak lama berubah menjadi deras. Langit seakan turut menangisi kepergiannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Ya, Gemini Defteros.

Ia wafat di tengah misinya menumpas aksi pembantaian oleh para ajudan Hades―musuh sekaligus paman dari Athena. Berita ini dengan cepat tersiar ke berbagai penjuru Sanctuary. Semuanya berduka karena kehilangan salah satu teman mereka juga Saint yang hebat dan disegani.

Di sekeliling nisan baru itu, semua Gold Saint berdiri dengan kepala menunduk. Sejenak melantunkan berbagai doa kepada Defteros yang telah tiada.

Paradox yang tak kuasa menahan air matanya, akhirnya menangis di pelukan Integra. Begitu pula dengan Aphrodite yang tanpa basa-basi (dengan lebay nya) langsung memeluk Deathmask erat-erat. Membuat Gold Saint Cancer satu itu nyaris pingsan dadakan jika saja Shura tak menarik Aphrodite untuk melepas pelukan mautnya. Sementara Gold Saint lain hanya bisa .

Aspros memejamkan matanya sembari terisak. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak menangisi kepergian adik tercintanya. Melihatnya, Sisyphus mengelus punggung rekannya itu, "Yang sabar, ya, Aspros? Defteros sudah melakukan yang terbaik," ucapnya pelan terkesan parau. Aspros mengangguk pelan masih memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan, satu per satu Gold Saint mulai meninggalkan makam dengan setangkai bunga lily putih yang diletakkan di situ. Menyisakan Asmita sendiri dan basah kuyup akibat hujan yang turun.

Ia pun berlutut di sebelah nisan. Mengelus batu besar itu pelan. '_Kenapa kau harus pergi secepat itu?_' Matanya berkaca-kaca. Didekatinya nisan itu lalu ia pun menciumnya. Setelah itu, Asmita berdiri dan melangkah menjauh dengan air mata yang mengucur deras.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kenangan-kenangan itu pun berakhir. Membuat Asmita kembali ke waktu sekarang.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya.

Yah, sepertinya bersedih hanya akan membuatnya terus terpuruk. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan Athena yang sudah memberikannya kepercayaan untuk mengemban tugas sebagai Gold Saint Virgo.

Asmita melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Sepi.

Sepertinya Shaka dan Fudo sedang tak ada di kuil. Mungkin saja mereka bertugas tanpa memberitahu padanya terlebih dahulu.

Wuuusshhhhh!

Angin dingin tiba-tiba berhembus melintasi tengkuk Asmita. Membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri seiring dengan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Waspada, ia berbalik ke belakang. Hanya untuk menemukan tak ada siapa pun di situ kecuali gelap semata. Ia kembali berbalik.

Tak selesai sampai situ, kini dirinya tertegun melihat sekelebat bayangan di dekat salah satu tiang penyangga kuil. Minimnya penerangan yang sebatas nyala lilin tak mengijinkan kedua bola matanya untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di balik tiang.

"Siapa di situ?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Shion-san! Shion-san! Shion-san bangun! Shion-san!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil secara terus-menerus, Shion menggerang kecil. Baru saja 15 menit ia menikmati alam mimpi yang indahnya bukan main, sekarang sudah dipaksa untuk kembali ke alam nyata.

Dengan terpaksa matanya membuka. Memperlihatkan Kiki yang panik, masih dalam posisi membangunkannya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari mendudukkan diri.

"Aku memiliki firasat buruk,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Asmita berjalan menuruni tangga Sanctuary. Tubuhnya yang semula berbalut Gold Cloth, kini berganti dengan kain putih tipis mirip baju yang menutup dari pundak hingga lutut. Rasa penasaran membuat dirinya akhirnya mengikuti sosok misterius di kuilnya tadi. Meski sudah jauh untuk dikejar, Asmita masih bisa merasakan aura dari jejak yang ditinggalkan sosok itu.

Tak sengaja, iris birunya menangkap seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai salah satu Saint dari konstelasi Libra, Dohko, tengah terburu-buru menaiki tangga. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang melangkah pelan menuruni ratusan anak tangga itu.

Melihat Asmita, Dohko refleks menghentikan laju kedua kakinya tepat di depan lelaki bersurai pirang panjang itu, "Asmita, kamu ... mau ... ke mana?" tanya Dohko dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Aku melihat ada seseorang dan mengikutinya. Sepertinya ia menuju ke hutan dekat Sancuary,"

Lelaki bersurai merah kecoklatan itu terbelalak begitu mendengar ucapan Asmita, "Jangan! Ada monster mengerikan di sana!" peringatnya setengah memekik.

Asmita mengernyit bingung. Ia tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan rekannya itu, "Kau pasti sedang bergurau, Dohko,"

"Aku serius!" bentak Dohko pada kamerad nya itu. Cukup untuk membuat Asmita sedikit bergeming, "Kumohon, percayalah padaku, Asmita. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga," pintanya dengan wajah yang seolah ingin menangis.

Tetap bersikukuh, Asmita melewati Dohko dengan cueknya tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Sementara Dohko berbalik hendak mengejarnya, tapi tenaganya seolah hilang tak bersisa. Ia tersungkur duduk, lalu berusaha untuk memanggil kamerad nya itu sekeras mungkin.

"Asmita! Asmitaaa!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ini ..."

Shion amat tercekat melihat pemandangan yang terjadi di depannya. Mayat-mayat prajurit penjaga Sanctuary berserakan di mana-mana dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Tubuh mereka terkoyak dan beberapa organ di dalamnya berhamburan di sekitarnya. Pemuda bersurai hijau panjang itu bergidik ngeri.

El Cid mengangguk, "Mereka sudah tewas sekitar sejam yang lalu," ujarnya sambil menoleh ke Shion.

Di dekatnya, ada Sonia, Seiya, dan Aiolia. Tampaknya ikut turun tangan dalam mengecek situasi di tempat itu.

"Penyusup," gumam Sonia samar-samar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Athena?" tanya Shion pada Seiya―Gold Saint yang merangkap tugas menjadi pendamping Athena bersama Shura.

"Saori Ojou-sama dan Sasha Ojou-sama baik-baik saja. Mereka masih terlelap di Kuil Pope. Untuk sementara, hal ini tidak akan diberitahukan kepada Pope sampai ada kepastian hingga esok tiba,"

"Sepertinya aku mengenal Cosmo ini,"

Perkataan Aiolia sontak menarik perhatian mereka untuk tertuju padanya. Saint Leo itu berdiri dari posisi jongkok dan menatap mereka semua, "Tapi yang jelas bukan Cosmo dari seorang Saint,"

Semuanya balas menatap Aiolia dengan raut wajah tegang.

"Lalu dari siapa?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Asmita berjalan lebih dalam ke hutan. Kondisi malam yang amat gelap membuat matanya tak begitu bisa melihat apa saja yang ada di hutan itu. Sesekali terdengar suara gagak dan lolongan serigala yang cukup membuat suasana hutan itu amat mencekam.

Ia mulai merasakan hawa tak enak. Hatinya lekas memaksa dirinya untuk berbalik dan kembali ke Sanctuary. Tapi pikirannya tak bisa membuat tubuhnya menuruti apa yang ia perintahkan.

Begitu menengadah ke depan, ia terkejut melihat sesosok tinggi kekar dengan jubah hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sosok itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Asmita ingin mundur, tetapi kedua kakinya seolah membeku. Membuatnya hanya bisa berdiri dengan gemetar di tempat.

"Sudah lama aku menantimu, Asmita,"

Sosok itu berhenti tepat di bawah sinar bulan yang menembus hingga ke dasar hutan. Membuat Asmita terperangah begitu melihat wajah sosok misterius itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa jangan-jangan, itu penyusup ternyata Specter si Hades?" terka Manigoldo dengan penuh keyakinan, "Mereka, 'kan, biasanya bengis kayak majikannya,"

Para Gold Saint yang semula berada di lokasi pembantaian para penjaga tadi, kini bergabung dengan beberapa rekan mereka yang bertugas menerima informasi dari penjuru Sanctuary. Seperti yang kita ketahui, kejadian pembantaian di malam itu membuat penjagaan beralih tangan ke Gold Saint. Sedangkan semua Silver dan Bronze Saint berjaga di sekitar Kuil Pope. Lengkap dengan 4 Legendary Bronze Saint.

Aiolos menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin. Kawasan Sanctuary dilindungi oleh barrier dari Cosmo suci Athena. Mustahil Specter bisa menembusnya," jelasnya pada lelaki Cancer itu. Manigoldo yang mendengarnya tak berkutik untuk membalas. Ia pun memutar bola matanya bosan, "Okay. Whatever you say,"

"Sampai sejauh ini, keadaan sudah mulai aman kembali. Tapi penjagaan tetap diperketat mengingat kemungkinan besar adanya insiden susulan," tutur Saga memberitahukan status keadaan Sanctuary kepada yang lain.

Genbu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Yang jelas, jangan sampai Athena mengetahuinya," sambung Saint Libra itu tegas, "Keadaan bisa semakin rumit jika mereka memaksa turun tangan dalam masalah ini,"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju apa yang diucapkan oleh lelaki bersurai orange itu.

Merasa janggal, Milo menoleh ke Shaka yang berada tak jauh darinya, "Loh, Asmita mana?" tanyanya pada Gold Saint yang merupakan _mate_ satu konstelasi dengan lelaki yang ditanyakan olehnya itu. Satu tambahan untuk Fudo yang berjaga di kawasan timur Sanctuary, "Jangan bilang kalau dia lagi meditasi terus nggak peduli keadaan sekarang,"

Shaka menjawab pelan, "Dia tak ada ketika aku kembali ke kuil. Gold Cloth dan tasbihnya tertaruh di atas ranjang kamarnya," Semuanya terkesiap ketika mereka tak sengaja menangkap pembicaraan Shaka dengan Milo.

"Apa kau tidak tahu ke mana ia pergi, Shaka?" tanya Sisyphus.

Shaka menggelengkan kepalanya.

Camus maju selangkah dari posisinya berdiri, "Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa memastikannya,"

"Siapa?"

"Tokisada,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tokisada mendesah berat, "Baiklah, akan kucoba,"

Terlihat Camus, Regulus, Aiolos, dan Saga, sedang berdiri di hadapan Tokisada. Tak mudah untuk menyakinkannya melakukan kegiatan meramal. Karena meskipun bisa, Tokisada selalu menolak dengan alasan memberitahukan ramalan adalah hal yang terlarang. Namun setelah beberapa kali argumentasi, akhirnya Saint Aquarius itu mengalah juga.

Pria itu meraih setumpuk kartu tarot yang tersusun rapi di dekatnya. Ia pun mengkocok kartu-kartu itu sebelum ia bariskan satu per satu dalam keadaan telungkup di meja perpustakaan Kuil Aquarius. Lalu, diambilnya salah satu kartu.

Hening. Tokisada terpaku dengan apa yang ia lihat di kartu itu.

"Isi dari kartunya apa?" tanya Regulus yang sudah tak sabar lagi.

Tokisada mengatur nafasnya sebelum membaca isi dari kartu yang sukses membuatnya terpaku, "Kegelapan memakan bulan. Chimera memangsa burung-burung merpati ... Lucifer menanti kedatangan sang malaikat dari Surga,"

Kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Saint Aquarius itu berhasil menghipnotis mereka semua untuk menegang.

"Sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan menimpa Asmita,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah mendengar ramalan Tokisada dari Saga, Sisyphus bersama Kardia, Shion, dan Aspros, bergegas menuju ke tingkat terbawah Sanctuary untuk mencari Asmita. Sedangkan sisanya berpencar ke setiap penjuru Sanctuary.

"Kenapa malah jadi ribet begini, sih?! Bikin repot aja itu orang," gerutu Kardia kesal.

Sisyphus menoleh ke arah Gold Saint Scorpio yang terkenal sadis itu, "Jangan bicara begitu, Kardia. Asmita, 'kan, juga teman kita," tegur Sisyphus.

"Cih! Orang sepertimu pasti selalu membelanya,"

"Tapi kenapa kau mau membela Dégel ketika dia dinyatakan berkhianat ke Poseidon?"

Kardia tertegun dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sisyphus, "Itu ... Itu karena dia ada alasan! Jadi aku nggak tega aja dia dicap pengkhianat,"

"Aku tak yakin kalau itu yang membuatmu membelanya," Saint Sagitarius itu tersenyum menang lantaran berhasil memojokkan pemuda bersurai biru itu.

"Yak! Kau ini―"

"Dohko?"

Pandangan keduanya beralih ke depan ketika mendengar kata yang keluar dari bibir Shion. Saint Aries itu kini setengah berlutut di hadapan lelaki bersurai merah kecoklatan itu. Sisyphus, Kardia, dan Aspros pun berhenti dan berdiri di belakangnya. Tampaknya tak begitu mengetahui keadaan Saint Libra itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Dohko?" tanya Shion sembari memegang kedua pundak lelaki di hadapannya yang masih tertunduk itu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Perlahan Dohko mendongak ke Shion. Raut wajahnya terlihat ketakutan bercampur cemas. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Dohko," panggil Shion.

"Asmita,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Asmita terperangah dengan apa yang sekarang ada di depannya. Ia berulang kali mengerjap-ngerjap matanya. Memastikan bahwa apa yang ia lihat adalah nyata, bukan sebuah halusinasi atau pun ilusi belaka.

"Defteros?" gumamnya bertanya-tanya.

Sosok itu tersenyum. Seolah memberi isyarat jawaban 'iya'.

Air matanya menetes. Asmita pun lari dan memeluk kekasihnya itu. Menangis melepaskan rindu yang sudah lama menghinggapi dirinya selama 3 tahun lamanya.

Di sela pelukan itu, Defteros berbisik tepat di telinga Asmita, "Aku kesepian," Asmita membuka mata. Terus mendengar ucapan yang mengalun ke dalam gendang telinganya.

"Aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku,"

Asmita masih terdiam.

"Menemaniku dalam kegelapan selamanya,"

Di kalimat terakhir, Asmita merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Defteros. Nada suaranya terkesan lebih berat ketimbang dahulu. Asmita pun melepas pelukannya. Indera keenamnya bisa merasakan aura hitam yang menguar dari diri lelaki tan itu.

"Asmita!"

Asmita menoleh ke belakang. Sisyphus bersama yang lainnya datang. Mereka sangat terkejut dengan keberadaan Defteros yang berdiri di balik Asmita. Menatap mereka dingin.

"Defteros?!"

"Sepertinya penyamaranku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi,"

Defteros menyibak jubah hitamnya. Begitu kain hitam itu menyingkir, bukan baju besi emas yang ada, melainkan baju besi ungu gelap yang merupakan simbol khusus dari seorang Specter Hades.

"Surplice," ucap Aspros terbelalak, "Kenapa ... ?"

"Dasar pengkhianat!" bentak Kardia.

Defteros menyeringai angkuh, "Ini tak ada urusannya dengan kalian, Saint Athena," Tangan kanannya mengepal ke depan. Cosmo hitam perlahan melingkupi kepalan tangannya. Angin pun berhembus amat kencang bagai badai di sekitar tempat itu.

Menyadari jurus yang akan dikeluarkan oleh adiknya itu, Aspros segera melangkah ke depan para kamerad nya dan berancang-ancang layaknya Defteros.

"Galaxian Explosion!"/"Galaxian Explosion!"

Serangan dari kedua Saint Gemini itu pun tak terhindarkan.

DUUUAAARRRRRR!

"Crystal Wall!"

PRANG!

"Uwaaahhhhh!"

"Gyaaaaa!"

BRUAK! BUGH! BRUK!

Saking kuatnya tubrukan kedua serangan itu, Crystal Wall Shion langsung pecah layaknya kaca yang terbanting. Mengakibatkan ia, Gold Saint lain, beserta Aspros terhempas menabrak beberapa pohon cemara di belakang.

"Minna!"

Asmita akan menghampiri teman-temannya, tapi tangan kekar lelaki di belakangnya itu membekap kuat-kuat bagian bawah wajahnya. Meredam teriakan yang berusaha ia keluarkan.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke dalam kegelapan, Asmita,"

Dan yang terakhir ia lihat adalah gelap.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**1 Juli 2011**

Keberuntungan memang tak memihaknya lekas setelah rohnya berpisah dengan raganya. Defteros yang seharusnya berada di alam kubur yang damai, malah terdampar di halaman Istana penguasa Underworld itu. Dua-tiga kali serangan, beberapa bantingan ke tanah, dan sedikit paksaan.

Setelah tak kuasa berdiri, Saint Gemini itu dengan pasrah diseret ke ruang penjara tempatnya berada sekarang. Lengkap dengan pintu besi amat tebal yang bahkan tak bisa dihancurkan oleh serangannya, dan dinding yang setiap saat menyerap Cosmo nya kala melakukan jurusnya untuk mencoba kabur.

Defteros sudah putus asa. Ia hanya bisa duduk bersandar di salah satu dinding sambil menatap hampa tanpa arah.

Pintu besi itu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok Specter yang merupakan anggota terkuat dari 3 Judge Underworld, Wyvern Rhadamantys.

"Kau diminta untuk menghadap Hades-sama,"

Defteros menengadahkan kepalanya, "Untuk apa?"

Seulas senyum licik terpampang di wajah Specter itu.

"Ia ingin memberikanmu hadiah spesial,"

Defteros menoleh ke Specter itu. Bingung dan heran.

* * *

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

Happy Valentine, guys! Eits! Tapi bukan Valentine yang itu, loh, ya? *nunjuk Valentine yang lagi diomelin Rhadamantys*

FF ini spesial buat mbak aicchan, selaku pencipta pair yang masuk jejeran 'top ten paling cetar membahana' sejagat Saint Seiya. Yap, apalagi kalau bukan pair DefMita alias DefterosxAsmita. Semoga bisa bikin mbak aicchan seneng, ya?

Oh, iya. Baru pertama kali bikin cerita yang genre beginian, nih! Jadi mohon kemaklumannya, ya? Kalau ada bagian yang salah atau yang kurang bagus di FF ini, saya siap menerima saran dan kritik dari Readers ;D

Michie Masako Ryoko pamit

Sayounara~

**NB : Nantikan Behind the Scene version untuk FF ini. Jangan sampai ketinggalan! Oke?**


End file.
